Kill or be Killed
by Kazuo97Kiriyama
Summary: The story of a class who was the unlucky pick for this year's Battle Royale
1. Chapter 1

Everyone walked out of the classroom one by one when there name was called. Ever since 2008 the U.S started using the BR Act, BR standing for Battle Royale. A random class was chosen every year to participate in this act. The rules were simple, the students from the selected class had to fight to the death until only one remains. Japan has been using the BR Act since 2000.

Chris's (Male Student No.6) name was called. He got up and walked toward the group of soldiers. He was assigned a day pack and left. Every student was assigned a day pack. Inside a day pack was food, water, a map, a compass, a flashlight, and a random weapon that could be anything from a gun, a knife, or even a fork. As Chris walked down the hall he couldn't help but think of Cory. Cory (Male Student No. 10) was a leader of a gang who tormented everyone in school, mostly Chris.

As Chris exited the building he saw the slain bodies of Nathan (Male Student No. 4) and Susan (Female Student No. 4) on the ground. Chris then realized that he had a weapon in his day pack. He opened it up, and dug inside until he felt what he thought was a weapon. When he pulled it out he was amazed to see a Uzi. He dug further and found five boxes of bullets and two magazines already filled with bullets, plus an instruction manual, but Chris didn't need. Chris took one of the magazines, put it in the receiver, and pulled back the breach. Chris looked down at Nathan and Susan and wondered what happened. He then heard footsteps behind him and turned around. He saw Claire (Female Student No.6) holding a Micro Uzi. Chris looked at her for a bit and slowly raised his Uzi. She started to shake and cry.

"Please don't shoot me," said Claire

She threw the Micro Uzi on the ground and started walking towards Chris. He pointed his gun towards her but she kept walking towards him.

"Please,"

Chris looked at her thinking of sparing her but he didn't care. He pulled the trigger and Claire got hit with what she felt like a thousand bullets. She fell back on the ground and died. Chris took her day pack and her Micro Uzi along with Susan and Nathan's day packs and walked into the woods.

3 Students Dead

Male Student No. 4 Nathan

Female Student No. 4 Susan

Female Student No. 6 Claire

39 to go

Scott (Male Student No. 2) sat in a tree wiping the blood from his Katana blade. After leaving the building and going into the woods, he found the Katana in his day pack. He went back to the school and saw Nathan walking out. He saw him digging into his day pack and that sent Scott off. He ran toward him and before Nathan saw what was going on, Scott drove the blade into Nathan's chest. He pushed deeper and deeper until Nathan's body stopped moving. He pushed his body of his blade and Nathan's body fell backwards with a thud. Scott looked down at Nathan and looked at the blade. He was amazed about how much blood was on the blade. Scott looked into Nathan's day pack and found an air horn. He tossed it aside and took his water and food. He got up and saw Susan exiting the school. She saw Scott looking at her and the bloody Katana blade and started to run. Scott chased after her and grabbed her by her hair. She screamed but he didn't care. He threw her on the ground next to Nathan and stabbed her in the chest. He took the blade out and looked at their bodies. He couldn't believe that he killed two of his classmates, but that was the rules. You kill everyone then you're free. Scott decided to stay so that he can pick off the other students. He then heard a loud bang. He turned around to find Jason (Male Student No.5) holding a Spas 12 in his hands. Without thinking Scott bolted in the other direction while Jason continued to fire.

Scott kept running, even though he already lost Jason, but he just kept running. He turned to see if anyone was chasing him and saw no one. He walked a few extra feet until he decided to hide somewhere. So he climbed the tree near him. Once he got high enough, Scott took out one of his spare shirts he packed for the trip and started wiping the blood of his shirt.

Scott woke up in his bed like it was a normal day. He took a shower and got dressed. He then realized he was late and ran out the door and managed to catch the bus. Scott was relived that he didn't have to walk all the way to school. He heard laughter coming from the back of the bus. Scott turned around and saw Cory's gang messing with Chris again. They always like picking on him because there was always something weird about him. He does great at school but he never talks. He doesn't even pay attention to anything. He just looks down all the time. When he final got to school, he sat down next to Nathan and realized he didn't do his homework.

"Hey," he whispered over to Nathan. "Nathan. Can I copy your homework?" Nathan looked at him with his head in his hand looking miserable. "Sure," he said. He went through his things and handed his homework to Nathan.

"Thanks," Scott said. But Scott then saw that Nathan had blood dripping from his arm. "Nathan are you alright?" he said. "Yeah," Nathan replied.

Scott saw more blood spreading through his shirt, and Scott started to freak out. "I don't think you are. You're bleeding everywhere!" Nathan looked at his shirt and saw the blood. "You don't remember? You killed me," Nathan said

Scott looked at Nathan like he was loosing his mind.

"What?!" he replied. "Yeah. Susan to,"

Scott looked at Susan and she was bleeding to. She looked at Scott, smiled, and waved at them. Nathan waved back then looked back at Scott. Scott then remembered what happened on the island. He killed Susan and Nathan. Scott started to loose his mind. "No," he said. "This is impossible!"

He out of his chair and instead of hitting the floor, he kept falling until he woke up before hitting the ground.

Scott fell hard on the ground. It took him a while to remember that he was still in the BR Act. He then remembered about Nathan and Susan, and then his Katana.

My sword, he thought to himself. He got up on all fours and saw a pair of legs in front of him. Slowly he looked up to see Chris standing in front of him holding his Katana. He examined it carefully. He looked at every inch of the sword and looked down at Scott. The two stared at each other until Chris swung the blade at Scott. The blade was so sharp and fast that Scott didn't feel the blade go through his head. Scott fell backwards and when he hit the ground his head came off his body above his lower lip. Chris looked at the blade again, amazed at how sharp it is. Chris then wiped the blade on Scott's shirt, put the weapon in his day pack and walked away.

1 Student Dead

Male Student No. 2 Scott

38 to go


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning everyone!" Jason walked out of the cave he was hiding while the supervisor was making his morning announcement. "How's everyone doing? Now let's here the list of your dead classmates." Jason couldn't believe how cheerful the supervisor's voice sounded.

"Now then, Male Student No. 2 Scott, Male Student No. 4 Nathan, Female Student No. 4 Claire, and Female Student No. 6 Claire." Claire! Oh Shit! Claire was Male Student No. 3 John , Jason's best friend's, sister. "Pretty slow pace but I know you can do better, Now the danger zones." Jason took out his map and marked down the danger zones. He touched the collar around his neck and remembered what the supervisor said, "The collars around your neck will explode if you step in a danger zone or cause trouble." As soon as the announcement was over Jason carried on into the forest with his Spas 12 around his shoulder

Sean (Male Student No. 12) was being chased by Cory's (Male Student No. 10) gang. Sean didn't like Cory or his gang. He thought it was pointless running to him. Since Sean was wearing a bulletproof vest. He then ran out of the woods and wounded up in the residential area. Sean quickly ran into the nearest house and quietly closed and locked the door. He searched around to see if there was anyone that was also hiding here, but there was no one. He was tired and exhausted so he decided to go and find a bed. But before he did, he went into the kitchen and picked up a knife. "Better have something to defend yourself then none at all," he whispered to himself. He put the knife in the back of his belt. Sean went upstairs to the bedroom. He was so tired and exhausted that he just wants to lay down. As soon as he touched the door knob he heard a loud bang. He felt a heavy blow to the chest and flew backwards.

Jason walked through the woods for an hour until he found someone. It was Connor (Male Student No. 16). This is someone that Jason could trust. John introduced Connor to Jason two years ago. Connor was from Massachusetts and was a hardcore gamer, like Jason and John. They've spent hours together playing Xbox and Connor was the best. He was always at the top of the leader boards in every match that they've played and only dies once in a while and when their playing a private match it was always game over for John and Jason. And Connor always had their backs. One time John's sister Claire was dating a douche bag and was always beating her. So one day John saw him hit Claire in the cafeteria and John had enough. He tried to fight him but he was way to big and took John down. Jason went up to him also, then got his face slammed into a table. He kept slamming Jason's head into the table until Connor came up behind him and whacked him in the head with a lunch tray, knocking him unconscious. After school he went up to the three with friends intending to jump John, Jason, and Connor. But three easily took them down thanks to Connor, who had martial arts training. Jason ran up to Connor. Connor saw him and shot at him.

Jason ducked and quickly took cover behind a tree. "What the hell are you doing Connor?" he yelled, "It's me! Jason!" But Connor didn't listen he kept shooting at him. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe the Connor was actually trying to kill him. Jason then heard a click and saw that Connor was out of ammo and was reloading. He didn't even think, he went out from behind the tree and squeezed the trigger. The shotgun made a loud bang and the force of it made Jason move back a few steps. He saw Connor's body get blown off his feet and flying backwards, hitting the ground. Jason walked over to Connor to see him with a hole in his stomach. Connor seemed to be alive. Jason looked in Connor's hand and saw a Colt Python with it's barrel open. Jason took it out of his hand and saw that he managed to put one bullet in it. Jason was angry at Connor but he saw that he was in a lot of pain and even though he tried to kill him he did not want his friend to suffer. He closed the barrel and pointed at Connor. He pulled the handle back and squeezed the trigger.

1 Student Dead  
Male Student No. 16 Connor  
37 to go


End file.
